


Speaking of Vala

by Fig Newton (sg_fignewton)



Series: Speaking of SG-1 [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fignewton/pseuds/Fig%20Newton
Summary: Twelve prompted drabbles, twelve glimpses of Vala.





	1. Looking in the mirror, post-Qetesh

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the _Speaking of SG-1_ series. Written in May 2011; prompts are chapter titles. Spoilers for Vala's arc in general and _Memento Mori_ in particular.
> 
> All of these drabbles are exactly 100 words according to Semagic; AO3's word count may differ.

After the Tok'ra rescued her, Vala avoided the sight of her own reflection. For too long, Qetesh had preened and admired her body in mirrors of gold and crystal. Vala was afraid of _whom_ she might see looking back.

Months passed before she went down to the stream on a windless day and saw her blurred reflection mirrored in the calm water. For long moments, Vala just stared. Little ripples distorted her face, but there was nothing more than that.

Returning home, she walked straight over to the mirror for a long, hard look.

Tired, drawn, haunted... but unquestionably herself.


	2. Using Qetesh's memories

Vala hates the lingering stink of Qetesh's thoughts festering in her head. She feels dirty, unclean. There's no way to scrub the inside of her brain.

But the first time she picks up a Goa'uld device and it glows to life in her hand, she feels an odd spark of satisfaction. The same sensation warms her when a stray memory of something she'd done as Qetesh helps solve a challenging puzzle. 

She cradles that feeling, savoring it, until she finally identifies it.

Ah. _Revenge_. Using Qetesh as the snake once used her.

Vala smiles. It's not much, but it'll do.


	3. Battle-seasoned warrior

Vala has battled all her life: scrabbling to survive, struggling to endure, fighting to keep going. Her weapons were many and varied. She used her wiles, her good looks, her wit, her skills. She employed a cunning tongue and clever hands with equally good results. She learned when to run and when to stand her ground.

The Tau'ri fought, too, but... differently. Not just their weaponry, but their methods. Strangest of all, they were not afraid to ask for help.

It felt odd to use _trust_ as a weapon. But Vala could see that it was both weakness and strength.


	4. What Vala likes about Earth

The Tau'ri, Vala considered, did a poor job of presenting themselves to the rest of the galaxy. Those shapeless uniforms, the ugly ships, the boxy weapons -- no wonder so many planets were convinced that the Tau'ri were a humorless, boring race.

When she first discovered the vibrancy and color of Earth outside the drab confines of the SGC, Vala was enchanted. So these people _did_ have a lighter side, after all!

Vala loved the indulgence, the frivolous luxury, that so personified Earth. It was a sign of prosperity, yes -- but also of inner joy, a world free of the Goa'uld.


	5. Daniel's credit card

Vala didn't _need_ to swipe Daniel's credit card. She'd been given a credit line of her own, and Teal'c had helpfully shown her the basics of internet shopping.

On the other hand...

She ran a thumb lovingly over the word _platinum_ on Daniel's card. The Tau'ri seemed to think they were generous, but a girl wants more than _needs._

Vala enjoyed keeping her skills well-honed. It wasn't as if Daniel ever bothered spending his money, anyway. And it would be positively therapeutic for him to have a reason to yell at her.

She logged onto Amazon and got started.


	6. Sparkly things

Like most children, Vala was fond of sparkly things. Quality wasn't important, just _glitter_.

Qetesh was more discriminating. Gold and glitz mattered, but she sought the rare and expensive, gifted by adoring men that knelt at her feet. The more priceless the object, the more Qetesh craved it.

Vala expected, in the aftermath, to have a knee-jerk reaction against anything sparkly. She was surprised, but pleased, to realize that she still liked things that were shiny. Perhaps Qetesh hadn't robbed her of all joys, after all.

But she sticks to trinkets of little value. It feels safer that way.


	7. What Sam won't let Vala buy

"Vala, you can't. I mean, _really_."

"I don't see why not." Vala crossed her arms and pouted. "Cameron won't take me. I need to go with _someone._ "

Sam was trying not to laugh. "Vala, they don't actually mean _escort_ in quite the way you think they do."

Vala peered at the computer screen. "What do they mean, then?"

Sam clarified. Vala considered.

"Not seeing a downside here," she said finally, giving Sam an impish grin. 

Sam snorted.

"But I'll drop the idea," Vala added, "on one condition."

"What?"

Vala's grin turned downright wicked. "Don't tell Daniel that you've already explained."


	8. Vala's Very Bad Day

The Ba'al clone leered, keeping his gun casually aimed at his hostage. "Bad day, Qetesh darling?"

Vala hurled her hair dryer with precise accuracy. He cried out in pain and dropped the gun.

"Bad day, Ba'al?" Vala stalked forwards. " _Bad day_ is getting implanted by a symbiote. _Bad day_ is getting burned alive. _Bad day_ is dealing with the Orici and her pet soldiers."

She reached out as he scrambled backwards, and struck him. Once, twice. _Hard._

She glared down at the whimpering figure. "You? You're just a minor irritant, Ba'al. Be glad they wouldn't let me come in armed."


	9. Vala wishes she could've met...

Qetesh met Amaunet, once. The two Goa'uld exchanged cool gazes and polite speech, even as they carefully danced through nuanced subtleties in their efforts to best one another.

But that wasn't _Vala_ meeting _Sha're._

Vala wished she could've known her. It wasn't because of what Sha're meant to Daniel, although Vala suspected that she might understand him better if she'd had the chance to talk to his wife. No, Vala wanted to meet the woman who helped kill Ra, was taken as host, and actually frustrated her symbiote's intentions.

Sha're had suffered -- and triumphed. Vala would've liked to compare notes.


	10. Customers at the diner

Val likes Sal and appreciates the waitress job. It feels _different_ , but oddly satisfying.

Still amnesiac, she's more or less content to live in the here-and-now. Certain patrons of the diner leave her uneasy, though, because she doesn't understand her reactions to their appearances. 

Blue-eyed men feel trustworthy, especially if they're wearing glasses. Large men with deep voices suggest amused friendship, as does every tall blonde she sees. A tall, graceful woman with dark hair stabs her with heartache. 

Why?

With no memory, Val can't trust these mysterious, ingrained reactions. She's determined to stay on her guard.


	11. Why Vala never cuts her hair

Vala can see why Sam prefers short hair. It's practical, efficient. And after a four-day mission tramping in the rain, it's a lot easier to shampoo out all the mud.

But Vala likes long hair for its versatility. Wear it up for elegance, loosely flowing to look coy and demure, pinned in cheerful pigtails to disarm. A twist of her hair, a shiny barrette or two, and she can project whatever characterization she wants to suggest.

Sam doesn't see the advantage of long hair, but Vala can use _anything_ as a tool in a crisis. Hairstyles are no exception.


	12. First girls' day out with Sam

Vala despaired of Sam, sometimes. Hiding that lovely figure and grace behind baggy uniforms...!

She grew suspicious when she noticed the sheen of clear nail polish on Sam's nails, the stylishness of her civilian attire. Investigating the contents of Sam's locker, Vala identified brands of gels and creams -- all of high quality _and_ expensive.

Sam found her scowling at a particular bottle of shampoo, but only looked amused.

"You didn't tell me you _knew_ about the good stuff!" Vala accused.

"You never asked." Sam grinned. "Let's get you a pass to go off base. I'll show you some _real_ shopping."


End file.
